Happy Birthday Maddy!
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: My present to Maddy for her birthday. Hope you have an awesome day gurl!


**Happy Birthday Maddy! ^_^**

Benson was wandering through the art museum, mindlessly looking at all the paintings, when one in particular caught his eye. With his hands clasped behind his back, he stopped to admire it.

They had painted a black background, mixed with a dark blue to get a sense of night. A crescent moon was in the sky, a silver glow on the ground running up from the edge to the top of the old ren barn sitting on the grass.

"Wow." He breathed. It was a magnificent painting, unlike anything he'd ever seen. His gaze drifted down and he leaned down to get a better look at the signature in the bottom right hand corner:

_Maddy. N_

"She's an amazing artist." He said aloud.

"Aw, thank you!" A chipper tone, thick with an american accent, rang out behind him.

Benson whirled around in surprised. "Wha-" He started, then stopped mid sentence to get a better look at the girl in front of him. She wore a short sleeved purple tshirt with three-quarter jeans and black ballet shoes. Her brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and she wore square black rimmed glasses. He was taken aback by her blue eyes, which stood out against her fair skin.

Her hands were clasped in admiration and she was smiling at Benson, whos eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wait...you're the girl who painted this?" He asked in amazement, gesturing to the artwork behind him.

The girl, whos name was now Maddy, nodded. "Yip."

"And how old are you?"

"15." She answered happily.

"Fiftee... His voice trailed off. He stared at her, unable to believe a girl at her age could make such a magnificent painting. "Wow." He said softly.

She laughed at his amazement, holding a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Her eyes closed for a brief moment then opened again. "I'm so glad you like it. I'm trying to get into an art college but so far, I haven't been accepted into any yet." A flicker of sadness crossed her face. "This is my last hope. If I'm not accepted into this one, I don't know what I'll do." She explained sadly, her hands falling limply by her side.

Benson smiled. "Don't give up. You're an incredible artist. I don't know why you've put your work in an art museum when you could be selling it to your friends and neighbours."

She smiled briefly. "Aw you're sweet. What's your name?"

"Benson."

"Benson." She repeated. It rolled on her tounge. She liked the name. "Do you paint?"

He shook his head. "No, but my employee Mordecai is an artist. He used to go to an art school but he dropped out."

"Do you know why?"

Another head shake. "He hasn't really told anyone, to be honest. I don't think he likes to talk about it. Either that or he's too embarrassed to say he left because he wanted to work at a minimum wage job."

She cocked an eyebrow down, confused. "Minimum wage job?"

"The Park." He explained. "I'm the manager of City Park."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. It's not as good as it sounds, to be the manager of something."

"Why? It sounds pretty good to me."

"Well, it really depends on the people you work with. I work with some pretty good people, though _some_ is such a generous word. Unfortunately, there are two employees who drive me nuts. I've mentioned one of them, Mordecai, and there's his friend, Rigby. Mordecai is a responsible worker, thank goodness, but Rigby on the other hand." He shakes his head again, his voice trailing off. "Lets just say work isn't his forté."

She giggled lightly. "Geez, you must have some pretty bad times at work."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He said, walking over to a couch. She followed and sat beside him, her hands on her lap. "I've got a boss on my case who yells at me whenever something goes wrong, though it's always those slackers fault." He sighed. "I've had a pretty bad past, so I can't really blame _everything_ on them. Most of it is my fault."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I just get so angry at them that I flip out from frustration. It's cost me my job numerous times."

"Wait, you have a temper? So do I! I can probably relate to what you go through."

He looked at her, slightly confused. She didn't look like she'd have a temper. He rose an eyebrow. "So you have to deal with-

"Idiots everyday? Yes." She smiled. "Well, I did." She giggled at her sudden forgetfulness "I'm homeschooled now, so I just paint in my free time.

He smiled, relaxed. "Well, I can see you're improving."

She smiled.

"How long've you been homeschooled for?"

"I've just started being homeschooled this year. I used to go to public school, but I got so fed up with the idiots there that I just..." She shrugged. "Wanted to be homeschooled."

"Oh, right. Do you like it better than public school?"

"Yes! Its way better!"

He grinned at her enthusiasm. A brief pause followed.

She looked around and when she saw her mom approaching them, she smiled and looked back at Benson. "Listen, I gotta go. But it was nice talking to you."

"You too." Benson stood as she did. "You should come by the park sometime."

Her eyes sparkled. "Maybe I will. It'd be nice to meet those slackers you were talking about."

"If you do, you should bring some of your paintings along. I've got another employee who would love your work."

She grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yip."

"Wow. Can't wait." She said, standing up. She glanced back and when she saw her mother gesturing for her to hurry up, looked back, her expression bright. "Well, I guess I'll see you round, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

She turned and waved back at him. "See ya Benson!"

"Bye Maddy!" He waved back at her, a smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
